Harperella
"Harperella" is the 26th episode of season four of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the 108th of the overall series. It premiered on November 18, 2011. Overview When Harper reads one of Alex's childhood wizard fairy tale books to a group of children, Alex tries to warn her that if you read from it, you become a part of the story. Harper plays out the story of Cinderella. However, when the story gets mashed up with The Three Little Pigs, Justin, Max, and Zeke become the Three Little Pigs, and Mason becomes the Big Bad Wolf. Summary The episode begins in the Waverly Place Street where Harper is reading the fairytale'' Cinderella'' to a group of children when Alex pushes her away. Alex explains that she is reading out of a wizard storybook, which differs from regular ones in that it transports the reader into the story. Just as Alex finishes explaining this, Harper is teleported into the Loft, where she finds that Theresa has become her evil (or wicked, as she referred) stepmother in this story, who forces her to do the chores, and she herself has become 'Harperella'. Justin and Max then show up, and it is revealed that they play the role of her other evil stepbrothers in this version of the fairytale. They come down the stairs and gave her laundry to wash. Later on, as Harper washes the interior of the Waverly Sub Station, she suddenly recalls the events of the story, and decides to summon her fairy godmother, which turns out to be Alex. Alex then informs Harper that the only way out of the story is to ensure that the events of fairytale play out in chronological order. Max then comes in and says that Prince Charming has decided to use the Sub Station to be the location for a royal party he is hosting. Harper expresses interest in this party, but her stepfamily laughs at her. Back in the loft, Harper summons Alex, who uses a spell to transform Harper's book dress into a lavish ball gown and turn glass bowls into glass slippers. They exit the Sub Station and go into the street, where Alex turns a hot dog stand into a carriage to take Harper to the party. Alex then informs Harper that it is crucial for her to return by midnight, as the spells will wear off and her dress and carriage will revert to their original forms. At the party, Harper dances with Prince Charming, who turns out to be Zeke. At the stroke of midnight, she runs out to avoid being seen when the spells wear off, leaving her glass slipper behind. Then, to both girls' shock, the story suddenly changes, and they find Justin, Max, and Zeke as pigs just outside the Sub Station, who are being chased by a Big, Bad Wolf (Mason). Alex realizes that some pages of the wizard's storybook are missing. which caused the two stories, Cinderella and the Three Little Pigs, to blend together. The pig-turned boys and Harper rush into the loft being chased by Mason. While Alex looks for the pages, Harper has to keep Mason from eating Z eke (who built the straw house). Alex eventually finds a drawer full of loose book pages, and she randomly starts inserting pages into the book, hoping to find the right ones. Alex tries a page from Max's favourite magic trick book, which caused magician David Copperfield to appear in the room, and he does a few magic tricks, which impresses Harper. The next page that Alex tried was from Justin's science textbook, and a caveman appeared, who seemed to take a liking to Harper. As Harper watches and is clearly impressed by the magic trick, the caveman becomes jealous and tries to attack David Copperfield''. Finally, Alex finds the right page and the story goes back to Cinderella. Zeke Charming enters the loft with the glass slipper Harper left behind, and Theresa tries to fit in the slipper but fails. Harper then tries it on, and it obviously fits. She and Zeke go back to the royal party, where they dance and end the story, which successfully brings Harper back out of the storybook. At the very end of the episode, back in their normal lives, Mason, Alex, Harper, Zeke, Theresa, and Justin are seen dancing at the Sub Station with Max working the stereo. The girls expect to be able to dance as they did in the story, but Zeke turns out to be much less coordinated in real life. The episode ends with Max changing the song to country music, and, much to Harper's dismay, Zeke starts clog dancing instead of slow-dancing with her. Trivia *This was the last episode to be filmed in front of a studio audience. *This is the only episode that the scene sequence was a book. *This is the only episode to not have a subplot. *Although not seen, Jerry is mentioned as King Jerry. *This is the penultimate (second to last) episode of the show. *This episode is a reference to Cinderella. Despite the name of the episode. Cast '''Main Cast' * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo/Fairy Godmother * David Henrie as Justin Russo/Evil Stepbrother/Little Pig * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo/Evil Stepbrother/Little Pig * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle/Harperella * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo/Evil Stepmother Guest Stars * David Copperfield as himself * Dan Benson as Zeke Beakerman/Prince Zeke Charming/Little Pig * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback/Big Bad Wolf Absent * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo/King Jerry Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes